


picking up the broken pieces

by lovesme_lovesmenot



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Dubious Consent, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Grief/Mourning, Machine Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Multi, Murder, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, Suicide, Tags May Change, Vaginal Sex, genderneutral pronouns for most of these
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:21:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27651269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesme_lovesmenot/pseuds/lovesme_lovesmenot
Summary: considering i am for some reason only able to write oneshots, i decided to just make a oneshot book instead of individually posting.
Relationships: Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Reader
Kudos: 16





	1. Forever a Machine

**Author's Note:**

> Connor has made the choice to remain a machine. His final goal is to assassinate Markus. Mercy doesn't exist to Connor, and he doesn't intend to show you any. Even if you used to be his partner.

"FUCK!" (Y/N) screamed, feeling fingers roughly dig into the bullet wound in their arm.

It felt like their whole arm was on fire. They thought when Connor shot them it was absolutely excruciating; but nothing compared to the pain they felt right now. Connor looked at them emotionlessly as he roughly removeed his fingers from their wound, seemingly satisfied at the amount pain he caused them.

"I thought you weren't one to curse, Detective (L/N)." Connor cooly replied.

If he had emotions, and wasn't a machine as he had just cruelly proved; they're sure he would be thoroughly enjoying this. Has Connor always been this sadistic?

He snapped them back to reality by roughly kicking them in the side. Black appeared at the edges of their eyes, lingering for seconds more than necessary. It was simply a cruel warning. They gasped for breath, even though it put horrible pain and pressure on their side. It was possible that he cracked a rib or two with that kick.

They quickly attempted to clear their head, but soon found all they could think about was the pain they were in. They mentally cursed their pain tolerance to hell, and surveyed their options. Even if they wanted to, running was not an option. With the excruciating pain their side and leg were in, combined with his android strength and speed... They'd be lucky if they even managed to make it to the roof exit. They need to kill him, and to do that they'd have to impair him in some way. Though that would be borderline impossible.

They were shorter and smaller than he was. It would be humiliating how fast he would kill them if they tried to do anything else than lay bleeding on the rooftop like a good little human. If it was any other situation, they'd surely do that. This time, however, Connor had a sniper rifle; with intent to use it to take out Markus, the deviant leader. They couldn't let Connor murder innocent androids who wanted to be free. It wouldn't be right. That's why they were up here. That's why they were up here knowing they could and most likely would die.

Yet even they knew no matter what they did, it wouldn't be a fair fight. He knew thousands of fighting techniques. Hundreds of ways to block and incapitate. Regardless, they knew one thing for certain. They wouldn't stop fighting until the light left their eyes.

"I fully intend to finish you off when I've completed my mission."

Connor walked away from their bleeding form and begins setting up the sniper, just as he was doing before he was interrupted by them. Panting in pain they inched out their handgun from their jacket pocket, knowing they had only one shot while Connor was busy. They aimed at his head. It was unfortunate he had to die, but it was for the good of the many. They clicked off the safety and as soon as he turned around to investigate the noise, he quickly dodged out of the way; letting the bullet tear only through his shoulder.

"You're still trying to stop me? Really?" He asks, looking slightly amused at this.

As he approached them and knocked the gun out of their hands, they looked in his completely empty eyes. There was no doubt now. There was absolutely no trace of deviancy in Connor. No humanity. He took his gun and pressed it against their head. He waited for a response. He waited for them to beg and scream, like all of the other pathetic humans he's encountered.

Yet they didn't. They stared back at Connor with their (E/C) eyes, tears threatening to spill. They clenched their eyes shut, knowing it was over. They failed to stop him. He was going to kill Markus.

"Goodbye Detective."

He pulled the trigger, leaving behind their lifeless corpse. The top of the roof remained silent until a second shot went off. 

It was over. The deviants had lost.


	2. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor used to be a mindless machine following orders, yet even he somehow managed to fall in love. However, that didn't stop him from completing his mission. When he becomes a deviant and the two people closest to him are dead, what more is there for him to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !TW: Suicide!

Human beings are incredibly simple. Most are completely predictable. Not to mention they're very easy to manipulate. That's all factual, he even has evidence to back his claim. After all, Connor is an expert in analyzing human behavior. Surely he would know this. Yet occasionally, there's humans that prove him wrong.

When Connor first met (Y/N), he didn't think much of them. (Y/N) and Hank were simply his partners. Of course, he noticed they treated him as just another human being. This... puzzled him. He couldn't figure them out. It was almost funny; Cyberlife's smartest, most competent android was stumped by something like basic human decency. Yet, it was warranted at that time and age.

With violent anti-android protestors littering the streets, and humans who think they should be kept for slavery, kindness towards androids was...unusual; to say the least. At times even unnerving. Even so, (Y/N) greeted him with a smile everyday. He just couldn't figure them out.

Regardless, as they got closer he... felt something. He felt something odd bubble in his chest when he was near them. But it wasn't painful. No. It was completely the opposite. He chalked this up to a system malfunction, though eventually even Connor couldn't ignore his deviant tendencies. He was feeling.

He pretended not to see their lingering glances. He pretended not to see the way they lit up when he talked to them. He pretended not to understand their flirting. After all, if Cyberlife found out (Y/N) was spurring up unwanted emotions in him they would be... Well. Connor wouldn't let it come to that. Until it did.

When Cyberlife instructed him to eliminate (Y/N), he did. Despite their begging and pleading, he pulled the trigger between their eyes. He left her house that night covered in their tears and blood; and with his gun feeling a thousand times heavier.

It was ironic. Funny, even. He killed the one person who supported deviants, and became a deviant in the end. What was he even supposed to do, beyond this? He was no longer commanded by Cyberlife, no longer having a purpose.

So that's why he was debating on killing himself. It wouldn't be painful or difficult. He supposed that's how Hank felt when he played Russian roulette for the final time. Empty and hopeless. It was a horrible feeling. He almost wished he could drink like Hank used to do, in order to numb his newly found emotions.

Frankly, Connor didn't understand why deviants regarded emotions so highly. After all, you can only be happy for so long. Maybe it was because he's never experienced happiness. When he became deviant he was only reminded of what he did to (Y/N), and Hank's suicide.

When they found (Y/N)'s body, Hank became almost desperate to find the killer and give them justice. Of course, he wouldn't ever find out who did it. It wasn't as if Connor was going to tell him, it was him who'd killed them. Besides, he was very careful and calculated while executing the murder. He was Cyberlife's most intelligent model, after all.

They never did find out (Y/N)'s killer, as expected. Even if they did, Hank wouldn't have been alive to see it. He killed himself not long after. He lost his son, then his partner and friend. Not to mention Connor was still a machine at the time, so he couldn't offer him any comfort.

Well, it wasn't as if any of that mattered now. His final mission was freeing the androids from the tower and helping Markus win the revolution, which he did. There was truly nothing left for him to do. Yes, he could go back to work at the DPD; but the precinct was just a cruel reminder of the two people he lost.

It was decided. Taking an artificial breath, he pulled out his pump regulator and placed it on the table. His hands were stained blue and his vision was blurry. Bright red warnings flooded his vision as he sat patiently and waited, well as patiently as you could while dying.

A strange feeling filled him as he sat there. A quick scan on himself showed he was finally feeling "happy." Yes. He was... Happy. He was happy everything would finally come to an end. He didn't believe in an after life, but if by some miracle one exists, he hopes Hank and (Y/N) will be able to forgive him.


	3. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why?" Is all they asked, the words feeling as if they came from someone elses mouth.
> 
> "He tried to interfere with my mission. It was unfortunate, but I had to eliminate him. I understand that you and Lieutenant Anderson were close, but seeing your breakdowns rather... Unappealing." Tears dripped down their cheeks as they realized they were decieved by Connor.
> 
> "How fucking could you!?" They screamed, losing their composure."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !TW: Suicide!
> 
> i had an unhealthy obsession with machine connor at this point in time leave me alone

"Why?" Is all they asked, the words feeling as if they came from someone elses mouth.

"He tried to interfere with my mission. It was unfortunate, but I had to eliminate him. I understand that you and Lieutenant Anderson were close, but seeing your breakdowns rather... Unappealing." Tears dripped down their cheeks as they realized they were decieved by Connor.

"How fucking could you!?" They screamed, losing their composure.

How could he do that to Hank? How could he say something that cruel and heartless? He seems unsurprised as they pushed him down onto the snow covered roof. He stares back with completely empty eyes.

"He fucking took you in, treated you like a son. And this is how you repay him? You're fucking sick, Connor."

"Detective (L/N), if you attempt to cause me any harm I may be forced to elimate you too." He replies.

They punch him in the nose, pleased to see bright blue thirium begin leaking out. They know he can't feel pain, but he'll still have to have his nose repaired. Well, he'll have to if he makes it out alive; but they're going to make sure he doesn't.

"I should've let Hank put a fucking bullet in your head Connor."

He pushes himself to his knees, attempting to wipe his bleeding nose, only managing to smear the thirium in the process.

"Even if he did kill me what difference would it make? It wouldn't have changed anything. I would've come back. Nothing you do now can change anything, (Y/N)."

He pulls himself off the ground and begins walking away; not bothering to look back at them. They take a shaky breath, knowing what they have to do, and knowing they have one shot.

"You're right. I can't change anything. But I can sure as hell try."

They pull out their gun and shoot Connor in the back of his head. Thirium splatters as his body falls. They can't hold it back any longer. They fall to their knees as a sob escapes their mouth. They think of the time they, Connor, and Hank all spent together. Was that the Connor they knew all along? Manipulating the pair and playing a perfect part? There was no point dwelling on it. The two people they truly cared for were dead. Justice would never be served.

Holding the gun in their hand, they knew what they had to do next. Pressing the cold barrel of the gun against their head, they took their final breath of the wintry Detroit air. Yes, they may not have changed anything, but they're able to smile at the fact they tried. They pull the trigger and everything goes black


	4. the first and last time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor knew they were in love with him and he used that to his advantage. He was a machine. It was their fault for not realizing that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe last machine!connor x reader i already wrote. considering im a parched slut ill probably write more.
> 
> anyways this is one of my favorite pieces i wrote for dbh so far.

The first time Connor said he loved them, they believed him.

Maybe it was because that's what they wanted to believe; or maybe they had actually believed it themselves. After all, if given enough time, humans can develop a bond with anything

Connor quickly found out they fell in love with him. They weren't subtle in the slightest; with their constant staring and increased heartrate when they looked at him.

He was an android. A machine. He did not experience pathetic emotions like love. But, he could pretend he did. If he played along with their game, they would be much more willing to help him accomplish his missions.

And willing they were. All Connor had to do was say some sweet words to them. They had grown quite attached to him. It was almost funny, he was the android yet they were the ones willing to do anything to please him.

Soon it became clear that his manipulation wasn't going to work anymore. They were too kind to the deviants. They sympathized with them; but they also sympathized with him, which he used to his advantage.

He told them that he would be deactivated and destroyed if he failed his missions. This made them much more willing. So willing that they punched Officer Perkins so he could go to the evidence locker.

Connor knew that eventually their willingness would come to it's end. Unfortunately for them, it happened when he was on the tower preparing to take out Markus.

They begged him to reconsider what he was about to do. He warned them, saying the same line about his deactivation. However it seemed they were smarter than he originally gave them credit for. They read about RK900. They knew he'd be deactivated no matter what.

He lied once again saying he loved them, attempting to get them to leave. He needed to get a clear shot at Markus, something he'd be unable to do if they insisted on stopping him.

It didn't work that time. After they attempted to fight him, he easily won. He had them dangling by the roof. For the first time they were scared of him, which they should've been all along.

Even when they cried they didn't want to die like that, he felt nothing. After all, it was their fault. He dropped them, not even bothering to see them fall. Their death was meaningless and unimportant.

The last time Connor said he loved them, they did not believe him.


	5. Ghost Hunting & Ghost Puns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor recieved a strange report about a light flashing inside an abandoned building.
> 
> He leaves the building with a cute girls phone number and a fuzzy feeling in his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this ones fluffy! surprising i know. this was written for halloween hehe.

Connor approaches the abandoned building, here to investigate several reports of a strange light flashing inside the windows. He was the only one willing to go investigate, as all the remaining detectives at the station conveniently had something to do. Scanning them revealed fear of having to go to an abandoned building at night. It was a natural human reaction. Luckily, he wasn't human. However that didn't mean he didn't have to remain diligent. The flashing lights could be a number of things, and it would be inconvenient if he was injured.

Before he turns the door handle he scans the door knob. Recent finger prints show up, as evidenced by them being fresh. They belong to a woman named (Y/N) (Y/L/N). Interesting. Further analysis shows that she has no history of any criminal activity, so it's rather odd shes in an abandoned building at night. Usually buildings like these were reserved for under the table red ice dealing.

As soon as he opens the door he sees what the complaints were about. There's a girl holding an obnoxiously bright flashlight. She probably waved in the windows a few times, unaware the people in the neighborhood could see. He scans the woman in the distance and it's (Y/N) (Y/L/N). She's alone in the building, and carrying the flash light and her phone. She has her camera app open with her video recorder on. It seems she's here to film something, although he's unsure of what. This building has been abandoned for a while, and they're planning to tear it down soon.

He walks towards her, and before he can even open his mouth to question her she spins around, his quick scanning show she's afraid.

"ANDROID GHOST!" She yells, attempting to swing at him with the flashlight shes holding.

He catches her wrist before she can land a blow, really not wanting to get smacked with a flashlight. Unfortunately this only causes her to freak out more.

"ANDROID GHOST THAT KNOWS TAEKWONDO!"

"Miss (Y/L/N)! Please calm down. I'm from the Detroit police department. My name's Connor."

She lowers the flashlight from his head and breathes out a sigh of relief.

"Don't do that to people! I thought you were a ghost!"

Ignoring her odd comment he decides to get straight to the point.

"What are you doing here at this hour?"

"What do you think? I'm ghost hunting!" She exclaims excitedly.

The evidence does add up, and nor has his built in lie detector went off. She's telling the truth which makes him relax a bit. He decides to mess with her a bit by teasing her.

"There's no evidence of ghost existing that hasn't been tampered with in some way." He bluntly responds.

"That's so not true!"

"Do you have any proof then, Miss (Y/L/N)?" He smirks, knowing damn well she wouldn't.

She pouts and gives him what he assumes is supposed to be a mean glare. From his end it looks like a puppy after it was denied a treat. Adorable.

"Well.... Not exactly..." She mumbles, "But I will really soon! That's why I'm here!"

"Unfortunately, you'll be unable to do that. Legally this counts as trespassing, considering you don't own this building. Not to mention we've recieved reports about you."

"Seriously? Oh my god, pretty please don't arrest me. I didn't know."

"I suppose I could let it slide. It would be unfortunate to see someone as pretty as you in jail." He responds with a wink.

Her cheeks flush pink, and she giggles. Her heartrate speeds up slightly and her pupils dilate. She's also attracted to him.

"Very smooth Detective Connor. Very smooth."

"I try."

She takes out a pen and a piece of scrap paper from her pocket. She quickly scribbles something down on it and hands it to him.

"Hey Connor. I'm gonna creep it real, I think you're boo-tiful. Here's my phone number. You better call me!" She says with a big smile.

His LED flashes yellow, not quite understanding. A quick search shows him she was making puns humans would likely call terrible.

"I definitely will. I've never met someone as... Eccentric as you Miss (Y/L/N)."

"Call me (Y/N), and I'm going to take that as a compliment."

Mentally checking the time, he realizes how late it's gotten.

"I'd love to stay and chat but I'm afraid I have to go back to work, and you have to get some sleep. I'm detecting signs of exhaustion."

"You're lucky you're very cute. See you soon hopefully, Mister Robocop."

She waves and walks out of the building. Blushing, Connor realizes she has a cute butt.


	6. Cheap Replacement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are so many things wrong with fucking the android you were in love with's replacement and pretending it's him. So many things. But at this point you don't even have the strength to care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !TW: Suicide, Dubious Consent (Nines is a machine and can't really consent + reader is only using him bc he looks like connor)
> 
> my favorite piece of dbh writing and my first published piece that involved sex. idk if id count it as smut since the point of this isnt the smuttiness.

Being fucked bent over your desk at the precinct when everyone else left, was something you never thought you'd do. Though, you never thought you'd be being fucked by Connor's replacement either. You wanted to be having sweet kissy sex like in movies, but instead you were having passionless sex with RK900 while you pathetically pretended it was Connor.

Of course nothing ever works out like you want it to. The deviant revolution failed and Connor was killed for becoming a deviant himself. How the hell did things end up like this? Markus and Connor died for wanting to be alive. It was so fucking sick. The people that killed them had no empathy. They just shot them down.

Not even hours after Hank heard the news Connor was dead he decided to kill himself. Not even thinking about how it would affect you. But you didn't blame him, not at all. In fact, you knew exactly what you were going to do with the pistol in your desk after the RK900 leaves.

Cyberlife didn't even care it wasn't even days since Connor was murdered. They sent a replacement. RK900, or Nines as he's been nicknamed. You didn't get why they bothered to nickname it. This one, unlike Connor, was truly just a machine. They took out anything and everything that could cause deviancy. When he was assigned to be your partner you really thought Cyberlife wanted to see you have a mental breakdown.

Funny how hating and despising him turned into using him. You didn't even want to be having sex with RK900. You wanted to be having sex with Connor. You were using Nines as a cheap replacement. It was sad and pathetic, but you were getting fucked from behind by an android that looked and sounded just like Connor; but lacked everything you fell in love with Connor for.

You were snapped out of your thoughts when he brutally shoved his cock into your dripping slit. He began pounding into you, not giving you anytime to adjust. You pathetically lets out a moan at the full feeling.

Another difference between him and Connor. Connor would've slid into you gently, making sure you were okay every step of the way. He would've kissed you sweetly when he was fully inside. He would've done everything this machine unworthy of wearing Connor's face would've didn't do.

You don't even realize you began to cry until you feel wet splotches on your cheeks. Either Nines doesn't notice or doesn't care. Most likely he just doesn't care. Why would he? He doesn't care about anything but the missions Cyberlife gives him. Hell, he wouldn't be fucking your brains out right now if you didn't basically beg.

He increases his pace, his face emotionless as always, his LED that stupid solid blue color. You didn't even think it was possible to hate a color until he came around. Connor was expressive and his LED flashed blue, yellow, and red. He was everything Nines was not.

He angles his cock, hitting you in your sweet spot. You let out a loud moan, surprised you even managed to make a sound besides your soft sobs and hiccups. He keeps hitting that spot, and you start whimpering and whining in pleasure.

You really wished he wasn't so good at this. It didn't matter anyway. He probably downloaded all the neccessary information off the internet. Completely lacking passion.

You begin moaning louder, feeling your orgasm approaching. You cry out Connor's name, not even caring anymore. Oddly enough Nines seems to be thrown a bit off balance by this, but resumes fucking you like nothing happened.

One particularly hard thrust has you coming undone. You moan Connor's name as you see stars in your eyes. When you finally come to Nines already has his pants zipped back up, as if nothing happened. What were you expecting, anyway? Him to kiss and cuddle with you? He wasn't Connor.

He wishes you a meaningless goodnight and leaves the precinct, likely to report to Cyberlife. You don't even care they'll see you fucking their prized top of the line machine. You'll be dead before anyone even knows regardless.

You grab the desk drawer and almost slam it open, desperate to end this already. Fucking Nines did absolutely nothing for you. You knew it wasn't Connor the whole way through with how rough he was. At least he had Connor's face, as sick and twisted that thought was.

You pull the gun from the drawer, knowing it's loaded as you took the the liberty to do so earlier. You didn't bother to write a note. No family or friends besides Hank and Connor who were both dead now. It's pretty obvious why you're doing this.

You have nothing left. The two people you cared about were gone. Android's were right back to being treated like slaves. Cyberlife will be extra careful this time around and eliminate deviancy fully. And you can't take looking at RK900 anymore. You just can't.

You know what? A suicide notes pointless but you do have one last thing to say. You grab a piece of scrap paper and scribble down the words "Fuck Cyberlife." You throw the pen down and grab your gun. You disable the safety and place it under your chin. You take a breath in, your last, and as tears stream down your cheeks you pull the trigger.


	7. left with only the memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor's S/O is at the crime scene. They didn't come to bring him lunch or say hello. They were there as a victim, stabbed to death in an alleyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first chapter that wasn't prewritten! wrote this today.

Connor stares at your body. You were left in a drenched alleyway, your blood mixing with remnants of rain. When a homicide report came in, nobody told him who was the victim. Nobody told him that when he arrived in that alleyway he'd be staring at your lifeless body, eyes glazed over.

He didn't want to scan you. He didn't want the confirmation you were dead. Somewhere deep down he really believed that you were still alive, and this was just a sick nightmare.  
He dug his nails into his synthetic palm, hard enough that he drew blood. He had to scan you. He had to know. He had to know what happened to you.

There were two stab wounds on your chest. The first one missed your heart, and the second one hit it, killing you instantly. It brought him the slighest peace of mind to know you didn't die in pain. There was no fingerprints on your body, pointing towards an android doing this.

It wasn't premeditated. It was a spur of the moment murder. It could've been anyone. It could've been anyone walking through the street too late at night, but it was you. Out of the 700,000 people that resided in Detroit, you were the one that had to fall victim to a killers sick urges.

He didn't need to run a system diagnostic to figure out how he was feeling. At that moment Connor understood what could drive somebody to murder. He wanted to find and rip apart whoever did this to you. Along with the anger, there was something else. Something excruciating. Grief. It felt like someone ripped out his thirium pump.

He's been shot multiple times, even fell off a building once. But he could honestly say this was the worst pain he ever felt. The pain of never being able to see you again. The pain of never being able to hear your laughter again. It made him sick to his biocomponents.

It just wasn't fair. How was it fair that someone as sweet as you was murdered in cold blood? People that Connor arrested daily for disgusting, unspeakable crimes were still alive in prison cells. The person who did this to you was still roaming the streets.

If something like this happened to him, he could easily be replaced. Humans couldn't. You were dead and there was nothing he could do about it. He'd have to go home to an empty house and an empty bed.

He wasn't sure how long he was staring at your body before Hank placed a hand on his shoulder, evidently just arriving at the crime scene. Worry was written all over his face, but Connor couldn't bring himself to care. 

He had so many emotions he's never felt, all mixing together at once. He wanted to go home and get reassurance from you that everything would be alright. But that wouldn't happen. The only thing he could do was stand there as the rain started up again. The sky was weeping for you, and so was he.

**Author's Note:**

> first im gonna post the ones i already wrote. i was thinking about deleting them and just reuploading here, but some people bookmarked them and stuff so im just gonna leave em up.


End file.
